Olympus Academy
by MissAlice13
Summary: "Olympus Academy, a prestigious school that is home for Mythical Creatures, Gods and Goddesses."  Well, that isn't really something you'd see in a school pamphlet, huh? Full Summary inside.
1. Tale 1

Summary:

Mikan received a letter inviting her to attend the world renowned Olympus Academy. Olympus Academy is a school for the famous people ranging from Hollywood Stars to brilliant minds and prodigies. But what normal people don't know is that Olympus Academy is a school for the reincarnations of the different Mythical Creatures, Gods, and Goddesses that roamed the lands once a long time ago. Do you believe in fairy tales?

* * *

><p><strong>Tale 1<strong>

**~The Letter~**

* * *

><p>Olympus Academy<p>

Xxx St.

Tokyo, Japan

XX-XX-XXX

.

Miss Sakura Mikan,

We would like to inform you that you have been seen fit to attend Olympus Academy – A prestigious school where the gifted come together and develop their talents.

You have a very unique gift, Miss Sakura, and we would like to help you attain the highest level of training possible with your abilities.

Please take note that our school only allows the best of the best to enter into our grounds. It would be a great honor for you to enroll here.

We would be awaiting your good news.

Signed,

The Headmaster

* * *

><p>Okay.<p>

That's it for the prologue.

Extremely short? I know.

I need a little help in choosing the right God/Goddess for each character. So please give me a suggestion?

I can't really continue this without your help, guys. Really.

So , I'm thinking of maybe making them around 16 years old. What do you think? They'll be in middle school, I think.

Tell me what YOU think!


	2. Tale 2

Hi guys! Sorry for the long update! Writer's block is a killer. T^T

Anyways! Thanks to my reviewers!

Serenity Mizuhana– first reviewer on this story! Kudos for you! :)

sEcretmiNdLoLITA

rosycheck – your review is probably one of the most helpful reviews I've had since, well, ever! XD

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

Jonzz – KOMIRE!

8D

Iminwonderland – I love myths, too. :))

Lynn – most of the characters will be 15, 16 or 17

britishmexi27

hannah-chanxox

I've decided that I'm not gonna tell you guys 'who's who' yet. You have to find out through the story! I've already made a rough draft on the characters persona, but please keep on giving ideas! They help in my decision making :)).

BTW, I've changed the 'Principal' to 'Headmaster' in Tale 1.

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE ON THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER. IMPORTANT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tale 2<strong>

**~Olympus Academy~**

* * *

><p>Olympus Academy was big. Extremely big. Mikan looked back and forth between the pamphlet on her hands and the luxurious school. It can make you wonder if kings actually lived there.<p>

She stood there gaping at the golden school gates which strangely looked as if it were the gates to heaven itself. At the top of the gate, in the middle of the golden swirl designs, was the school emblem made of gold. It was a sphere with wings attached on its side. The left wing was a similar to the wings if a bat - a devil's wings. The right wing was that of a bird's or an angel's. (Check out my profile avatar/picture and change the girl with a ball.)

"This is… Olympus Academy?" Mikan said to herself, overwhelmed by the majesty of it all.

"Ano…" Mikan looked and saw a man with blonde hair and soft lavender eyes behind the gates. "Could you be Mikan-chan?"

"H-hai!" Mikan replied while bowing.

"Ah, well what are you doing gaping out there? Come in! Come in!" the man said welcomingly. The huge gates opened dramatically slowly and noiselessly. "Welcome to Olympus Academy, Mikan-chan!"

Mikan entered the school grounds and looked around, amazed. "Su-sugoi!"

The man gave a small chuckle. "Watashi wa Narumi."

"Sakura Mikan desu!" Mikan said to Narumi. "Yoroshiku onegai shi masu (I'm in your hands/Please take care of me), Narumi-san!"

Narumi smiled at the small brunette. _'So this is __**That woman**__'s daughter, hmm?' _"Well, follow me Mikan-chan. We'll get you all settled."

Narumi led Mikan to the School building. It was a long walk, mind you. As I've said before, the school was huge.

"Mikan-chan, do you know why you've been accepted at this school?" Narumi asked Mikan while walking.

"A-ano.. something about special abilities..?" Mikan answered unsurely,

"Hai!" Narumi said. "I'm guessing you don't know what's so special about you, hm?"

"Iie.." Mikan replied, looking up at Narumi. "Do you know, Narumi-san?"

"Not really." Narumi said smiling down at Mikan.

"Ah…"

They entered the main school building. There was a majestic double door directly in front of them.

"Are you nervous, Mikan-chan?"

"H-hai…"

"Well, don't worry, Mikan-chan! You'll have lots of friends here, I assure you." Narumi said still smiling cheerfully.

"Um!" Mikan nodded enthusiastically at Narumi. Mikan couldn't help but be happy now that Narumi was around. She smiled brightly up at him.

"Ah! Here we are!" Narumi said when they reached the front of the double door. He opened both of them. The room was as magnificent as the outside of the school. It was carpeted brown and a good 20 people could have fit inside. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of beige. In the middle was a semi-circular desk facing the other end of the room (that means the wall parallel to the doors.). And behind the desk was a leather office chair that looked expensive where a man was sitting regally on it. The wall behind it, the one parallel to the doors, was in fact windows with thick, brown curtains. It had a pretty scenery outside – a garden. In front of the desk sat two chairs facing each other. The room was decorated with exotic plants and beautiful paintings. A couch was resting on the two ends of the room.

"Headmaster-sama! Mikan-chan is here~!" He sang in a sing-song voice.

"Ah, Narumi," The headmaster said, acknowledging his presence. "So this is our cute new student."

"Hai~!" Narumi said cheerfully. "She is definitely cute!" He added while pinching Mikan's cheeks.

"Ah! Narumi-san! Itaiiii~~~" Mikan whined.

"Gomen. Gomen, Mikan-chan!" Narumi said still pinching her cheeks. "Well, I better go get your Uniform and your room ready! Ja!" And with that, he stopped abusing Mikan's cheeks and twirled out of the room. Yes, he twirled.

Mikan can only sweatdrop. "Narumi…san..?"

The headmaster chuckled. "Excuse Narumi, he can be quite… eccentric at times."

"ahh." Mikan smiled at the headmaster.

"So, 'Sakura, Mikan', am I right?" The headmaster asked her.

"Hai!"

"I'm glad you decided to join our humble academy."

'_humble?'_ Mikan thought looking around the luxurious room and sweatdropped once again. "H-hai."

"Well, don't just stand there. Come, sit." He motioned for one of the chairs that were in front of his desk.

He said it in a friendly tone but Mikan couldn't help but think of how powerful his voice was. Like rejecting him was NOT an option.

Mikan seated herself.

"So Mikan-chan, what do you think of the school so far?"

"It's… uhm… very interesting..?" Mikan replied.

The headmaster chuckled again. "Haha! I'm sure it is." He had a little glint in his eyes. "This is a very special school Mikan-chan."

"Uhm.. About that," Mikan said hesitantly.

"Hm?" The headmadster urged her to continue.

"I wanted to know how I got here." Mikan said. "I mean, I'm not smart or anything… or famous…. I'm not even popular…"

"Well Mikan-chan. Do you really want to know?"

"Hai!"

"Really, really?"

"Really, really."

"That's because…" The headmaster said in a whisper leaning towards Mikan. Mikan leaned closer, nervously.

"because…"

Mikan gulped. The atmosphere was really serious.

"You have to find out yourself!" The headmaster said cheerfully, surprising Mikan.

"E-eeeh?"

The headmaster chuckled again.

"Well you see, Mikan-chan," he started. "It's very hard to explain."

"Why don't you ask Narumi, hmm?"

"Narumi-san?"

"Hai! But I think it'll be better if you call him Narumi-sensei from now on." The headmaster said. "He will be your homeroom adviser."

"Oh."

"But you don't have to find out so quickly! You still have three days before you start classes." He said. "You have three days to adjust to your new school."

"Okay!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Narumi is just outside the door. He will be helping you in those three days." The headmaster stated. "He will be your temporary guardian until I say so, or if you have any problem with that.."

"Iie! Narumi-sensei is fine, headmaster-sama." Mikan said.

The headmaster nodded. "You may go now."

"Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Mikan bowed. She went out the door and, just as the headmaster said, Narumi was standing there.

"Ready to go to your room, Mikan-chan?" He asked.

"Hai!"

They headed left (in Mikan's point of view, so that means, they went right when you are facing the headmaster's door.).

They went through another set of double doors which was slightly smaller than the headmaster's door. Beyond the doors was a square lounge area that led to a curved corridor. The corridor was full of doors ranging from simple wooden doors, to elegant double doors arranged in no particular order. It was weird because the doors were all at an equal distance from each other, no matter how big or small it got. There was an elevator on the lounge area and a set of stairs in a corner near the corridor.

"Come, Mikan-chan." Narumi said, motioning for the elevator. "Your room is on the 3rd floor."

Mikan followed Narumi into the elevator shaft. Once they reached the third floor, the elevator made a small 'ding' sound and its doors opened. The layout was as the same as the first floor. The corridor had different doors, but they were all still unique, nonetheless.

They walked along the corridor and stopped at a door that looked fairly normal. When Narumi opened the door, Mikan was beyond amazed. It was bigger that it looked outside! Mikan checked the corridor again and saw that there was indeed much too big a space inside her room. (*the doors were spaced evenly, like about 3 feet or so from each other but the room was a whole lot bigger than that. Know what I mean?)

"H-how…?"

"Surprised?" Narumi asked Mikan while grinning. "It's just one of the many wonders of this school, Mikan-chan!"

"B-but…The door… an-and…the r-room…a-and…" Mikan couldn't speak coherently.

Narumi chuckled amusedly at her antics. "I'll explain some of the basics of this school once you get settled, Mikan-chan."

He put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "M'kay?"

Mikan could only nod.

They entered Mikan's room which was themed pink. The floor was tiled a light pink shade while the walls were painted a shade darker. The bed was placed at a raised platform (which had two steps) on the south-eastern corner (the bed was touching the wall), with a side table on the side that was not touching the wall. The bed was facing the northern wall where a mini study was situated. The study consisted of an L-shaped table with shelves nailed above it and a simple wooden chair. Beside the desk was a fuul body mirror. On the east side of the room, in between the bed and the mini study, was her closet. Her closet had a sliding door instead of the usual cabinet doors. On the right side, parallel to the bed, was a sleek, marble kitchen counter. There was a mini fridge and a small stove placed behind the counter, and various kitchen utensils were placed on cupboards and kitchen drawers. A toaster and an oven were also provided. There were four stools on the opposite side of the counter. In front of the mini kitchen was a small rectangular dining table where 6 chairs were placed along it's sides. On the western wall, a little up north, was a door leading to the bathroom. A window seat was found on the north-western corner of the room. It was raised with three steps and was cushioned. Pillows were neatly placed on each of its corners. In the center of the room was a lush pink, fuzzy carpet where beanbags of different colors were scattered on it.

"Kawaii!" Mikan exclaimed. She absolutely loved her room.

"I'm glad you liked it, Mikan-chan," Narumi said, smiling at her. "The rooms of this school suits the personality of its owner."

"Eh?" Mikan looked at Narumi confusedly.

"Each student has their own room, right?" Narumi said.

"Right." Mikan said.

"Well, before a student comes and needs a room," Narumi started. "It's just a void."

Mikan tilted her head to show that she didn't get it.

"It means, the room doesn't exist yet."

"Eh?"

"Yup!" Narumi said. "When a new student steps foot in the academy, the door to his or her room just suddenly appears on its designated floor. The space beyond the door then takes the form of a room that best suits its owner's personality."

"You mean, like magic?" Mikan asked innocently.

"No Mikan-chan," Narumi said in a tone like that of a father correcting his child.

He continued,

"**It IS magic."**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ! VERY VERY IMPORTANT!<strong>

I have a poll on my page that I need you guys to answer. Could you please take your time and vote? I need to know which story I should put my top priorities on. (for now) Highest story with votes wins! First to reach ten votes will be updated on. I'll check on it every week or two and the one with the highest vote on that week wins (*gets an update).

Can you please do that for me? PLEASE? :)

**P.S.**

follow me on tumblr? :))

missalice13 (dot) tumblr (dot) com

I post updates on my story there...


End file.
